charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Bounty Hunter
Demonic Bounty Hunters are low-level demons that hunt and capture other demons or magical beings in order to gain the bounty attached to the target. These demons are typically hired by more powerful demons, such as the Source of All Evil or the Triad, to hunt fugitive demons and converted magical beings. History Krell Krell was a Zotar, a special kind of Demonic Bounty Hunter. He was hired to hunt Belthazor after he betrayed and vanquished the Triad. He worked with Piper and Prue Halliwell to get to Belthazor, who they later discover to be Cole Turner. However, Krell was vanquished by Cole instead when Krell tried to kill Phoebe who had got in the way. Stephen and Annette Stephen and Annette were two demons posing as foster parents sent to look after the young Firestarter, Tyler Michaels. They were sent by the Source of All Evil in order to have Tyler trained to serve as a bodyguard at the academy run by the demon Ludlow. However, they were vanquished by Tyler. Burke Burke was a bounty hunter who froze his victims and made them his personal trophies. His weapon of choice was a crossbow. Burke agreed to "freeze" Leo in order to stop the Angel of Death from getting him, however he was vanquished shortly after by the Triad for disobeying their rules. Other Bounty Hunters On the morning of Prue Halliwell's funeral, two bounty hunters attacked the church, targeting Cole for helping Phoebe and Leo escape the Underworld. They were both vanquished by Cole, though their attack greatly upset Piper for disturbed the funeral. When Piper was kidnapped by the Source and trapped in an illusion, Cole allowed himself to be captured by bounty hunters so Leo could follow them to her location. One of them vanquished the other with a lightning attack meant for Leo, and was later vanquished by Cole. The Sorcerer who made a deal with Drake dè Mon to make him human, hired a bounty hunter named Rathbone to track him down when the year was almost up. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Glistening: The ability to teleport through light, leaving a glistening contour of the body for a moment. * Electrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate electricity and fire bolts of lightning. Krell was able to throw lighting. * Energy balls: The ability to throw balls of energy that resemble electrical discharges. Annette was able to throw energy balls. * Super Strength: The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. Both Krell and Stephen displayed enhanced strength. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings. Other Powers * Enhanced Senses: The ability to possess enhanced senses or to enhance one of the five senses. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical attacks. Book of Shadows Demonic Bounty Hunter Driven by greed, these heartless low-level demons will stop at nothing to collect their bounty. They have the power to fire energy balls and lightning bolts and can materialize at will. Bounty hunters track down fugitive demons, but if the price is right they will go after anyone. Gallery Krell.jpg FingerSmellSensing.jpg StephenAnnetteAttack.jpg StephenAnnetteTrackingTyler.jpg BountyHuntersParents.jpg Huntermat.jpg Rathbone.jpg 8x10CallaLost1.png Notes and Trivia *While Krell, Stephen and Annette were shown to possess similar powers, Burke's ablities and method of teleportation were quite different. This shows that while most are similar, not all Bounty Hunters possess the same powers. *Krell referred to himself as a Zotar, which is possibly a different name for Bounty Hunters or a specific breed of these demons. Appearances Demonic Bounty Hunters appeared in a total of 7 episodes over the course of the series. Category:Demons Category:Magical Groups Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Evil